El Mercenario Pantera
by SuwabeKoto-chan
Summary: Nel es una joven policía de 26 años a cargo de un grupo especial que investiga a un mafioso que tiene como subordinados a mercenarios muy calificados : entre ellos un joven conocido como:"EL Mercenario Pantera".Un hombre de gran potencial y experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de todo tipo, un gran oponente para las fuerzas especiales de Japón,su nombre:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez


**Holaaaaaa chamos y chamas este es el primer fic que me digno a subir (por finnn) XD y es sobre mis personajes y pareja favorita de Bleach que son El gran Rey Grimmjow y la hermosa Nel.**

 **Personajes: Grimmjow, Nelliel, Mashiro, Kensei**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte, violencia, lemmon,etc.**

 **Todos estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen al Señor Tite Kubo , pero las ideas de la historia si es todo mío.**

Capítulo 1:

Era una noche lluviosa, una mujer de cabellos largos y azul verdosos dormía tranquilamente hasta que un rayo que se reflejó por la ventana la desperto de golpe comenzando a sentir el frio a su alrededor por la lluvia, aunque tenía dos sabanas cubriéndola no aguanto más y se levantó dispuesta a prepararse un chocolate caliente para entrar un poco en calor. La mujer se dirigió a la cocina y vio el reloj de la pared que marcaban las 3 am encendió la estufa, puso el agua a hervir para así poder hacer su chocolate y poder disfrutarlo.

Ya listo el chocolate agarro una taza, la lleno, se sentó en la mesa del comedor a beberlo con tranquilidad y encendió la tv pare ver si estaban dando algo bueno a esa hora. Se entretuvo con una que otra comiquita y después de terminar su delicioso chocolate se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente para seguir durmiendo ya que eran la 4 am debía llegar al trabajo a las 7.

Se levanto a las 6 para ducharse rápidamente con agua tibia, se vistió formalmente con un pantalón negro y una blusa de seda color verde oscuro, se recogió su larga cabellera y salió en su auto hacia su trabajo.

La joven mujer de 26 años es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, tenía el pelo largo de un tono verde azulado y de piel pálida con una cicatriz que pasaba por su frente y terminaba antes de su nariz, una agente de policía con el rango de teniente. Al llegar a la agencia de policía se fue directo al cuartel donde estaban sus compañeros para ver que le tocaba hacer hoy.

-Buenos días Srta. Nelliel - le da la bienvenida el vigilante en la entrada

-Buenos días para Ud. –le corresponde el saludo sonriéndole amablemente

-Hey Nell –la llamo un hombre con el cabello largo de un tono castaño oscuro, piel algo bronceada y algo mayor, bastante alto.

-Ohhh buenos días Starrk, ¿cómo estás? ¿Que tenemos para hoy?-le saludo Nell con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien prima y ¿tú?-le responde acercándose y entregándole una carpeta amarilla-aquí está lo que es para hoy, pero que desde hace tiempo hemos buscado-le señala

-Ohh bien, ya veo – le responde agarrando la carpeta suavemente

-Este es el hombre-le dice Starrk señalando los datos en los documentos y unas cuantas imágenes-es el más cercano al hombre que posiblemente nos pueda brindar información sobre las intenciones de ese mafioso, el problema es….-no alcanzo a terminar porque la joven mujer lo interrumpió

-Es un mercenario-finalizo ella, viendo el rostro del hombre frente a ella

-Exactamente y sé que no te agrada mucho el hecho de que una persona posea ese estatus-le dice con un semblante preocupado

-Tienes razón, no me agradan los mercenarios, sin embargo necesitamos a este hombre para poder localizar y averiguar todo sobre ese mafioso y más si este tal Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez trabaja para él personalmente. Es necesario que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con él, simplemente si accede ayudarnos solo será una aliado, aunque….-fue interrumpida por Starrk

-Puede que quiera dinero de por medio por el hecho de ser una mercenario-finalizo Starrk

-Sí, es lo más seguro, no querrá ayudar gratis –le contesto Nell

-Bueno en todo caso primero hay que localizarlo, ¿no crees?

-Si, lo se dile a los demás que lo hagan por favor Starrk-le responde la mujer caminando hacia su oficina con la carpeta en la mano y luego entregándosela a su compañero-toma y gracias por el trabajo que hiciste-le sonríe dulcemente –ahora ve por favor

-Si jefa, en seguida-le obedece formalmente y se va- atención a todos por favor necesito que busquen a este hombre su nombre es: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-desapareciendo junto a los demás oficiales.

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ese nombre me suena conocido, ¿pero dónde lo he escuchado?-se preguntaba Nell viendo una de las fotos que estaba en la carpeta.

En un cuarto algo desordenado estaba un hombre durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente, la luz que se asomaba por la ventana lo despertó y abrió sus ojos azules, bostezando se desperezó y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse rápido ya que tenía hambre y quería comer .Se metió a la ducha y se lavó con rapidez, así saliendo y tomando una toalla para secarse su cuerpo musculoso y bien tonificado luego se vio en el espejo y se secó también sus cabellos azules y se fue a vestir .Se puso unos jeans de un tono azul oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas de color morado y unas botas negras .Ya vestido el hombre salió de su departamento y se fue a buscar un lugar donde desayunar .

De camino a unas 3 cuadras de donde vivía vio un cafetín que no era muy grande pero se veía bien para su gusto y entro.

-Buenos días Joven, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- le saluda amablemente una Señora Bastante mayor que le recibió en la barra.

-Muy buenos días Señora, por favor deme 2 sándwiches y un café con leche –le pide amablemente el hombre

-Enseguida Joven –le responde amablemente al joven hombre y le entrega su pedido – aquí tiene que lo disfrute-le sonríe dulcemente

-Muchas gracias, bella dama-le agradece el hombre con una amable sonrisa a la Señora y empieza a tomar su café para luego darle un mordisco a su primer sándwich," mmmm delicioso pensó". En ese momento estaban pasando una noticia en la que se involucraban muertes de personas por la televisión.

-Han sido encontrados 5 cadáveres de mujeres en un almacén abandonado, al parecer es el tercer caso en lo que va de este mes- dijo la Señora viendo hacia el televisor – ¿quién será la persona que hace tal atrocidad?

-Pues, un psicópata Sra.-le responde el hombre de cabellos azules tomando un sorbo de su café –Solo alguien así puede hacer algo tan salvaje.

-Es tan horrible –Dice la Señora con una cara triste, justo en ese preciso momento llega un auto de policía al cafetín y salen de este mismo una mujer de cabellos largos y verdes junto con un hombre de cabello largo y castaño oscuro .Al entrar el joven hombre de cabellos y ojos azules no pudo evitar observarla un largo minuto hasta que se acercaron a la barra donde estaba sentado el junto a la Señora que lo había atendido hace un momento.

-Buenos días Caballero y Señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto amablemente la Señora a Nell y Starrk que se habían dado cuenta que ella los observaba

-Buenos días Señora, no se preocupe que en estos momentos no vamos a pedir nada, queremos hablar con el caballero aquí presente -le contesto Starrk amablemente a la a la de avanzada edad que se retiró asintiendo y luego de eso el de cabellos castaños observo al joven que tenía al frente – queremos hablar con Ud. Señor si no le molesta-lo miro

-Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿que podría querer la policía conmigo?-le pregunta el joven a Starrk

-Así que sabe que somos policías-le pregunta Starrk al hombre con una falsa mirada de asombro

-Claro, no soy tonto además ese auto y la forma en la que entraron no se puede negar que es la de policías y de un alto rango-Le contesto el de cabellos azules terminando su café y guardando un pedazo del sándwich que le sobro .

-Vaya, vaya eres bueno, empiezo a creer que has tratado con la policía antes- Le sonreía divertido Starrk al joven de cabellera azul

-Pues en realidad no, pero conozco sus características principales, aun si no han mostrado ni una placa que los identifique como tal-Le respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa divertida.

-Aquí la tienes-Starrk saco la placa que lo identifica como policía –supongo que con esto aclaro tus dudas-el hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros sonreía sinceramente en esta ocasión

-Si tienes razón-el de cabellos azules le devolvió la sonrisa

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ¿cierto?-le pregunta en ese momento Nell interrumpiéndolos a ambos hombres

-Sí, ¿y con quien tengo el placer de hablar y como sabes mi nombre? –le sonríe amablemente Grimmjow algo sorprendido con los brazos cruzados

-Soy la agente Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, sabemos de ti porque te investigamos, eres un mercenario muy calificado y uno de los más resaltante entre este tipo de personas-le respondió con elegancia y firmemente al joven hombre en frente de ella que estaba aún sentado en la barra.

-Vaya, así que soy famoso –le responde con una gran sonrisa descruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la barra del cafetín.

-Sí, aunque de eso no venimos hablar con Ud. Señor Grimmjow.

-Ahh caramba ¿y de qué entonces?-le pegunta curioso el peli azul

-Kisuke Urahara-le muestra un documento con información de un hombre de cabello rubio -trabajas para él ¿no es así?-lo ve mientras el mira el documento.

-Sí, es cierto pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver?-le mira curioso alzando una fina ceja azulada.

-Pensamos que este hombre está implicado en algunos casos, más que todo de mafia y Contrabando de armas y otras cosas, aunque, eso no es lo que nos importa-le explica guardando la carpeta que hace un momento le había mostrado al joven de cabellera azul.

-¿Entonces? –le pregunta apoyando su mano derecha en su cara

-Creemos está conectado con los últimos asesinatos de este mes-le responde ella cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y yo que pinto en ese caso?-se sorprendió al escuchar lo último que dijo la joven mujer

-Pues como trabajas para él, pensamos en que podrías cooperar con nosotros para descubrirlo-le respondió posicionando una mano en la cadera y con la otra haciendo un gesto de explicación

-¿Entonces quieren que investigue a mi jefe?

-¡Así es!- le respondieron ambos oficiales al unísono firmemente con los brazos cruzados

-Jajajajaja de verdad que son muy graciosos y astutos Uds. los policías-el joven reía con muchas ganas al escuchar lo último que le dijeron los policías-¿Saben quién soy, es decir, mi trabajo?- les pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno completamente serio.

-Sí, eres un mercenario y obviamente trabajas por dinero-se cruzó de brazos la joven agente.

Exactamente Srta. policía – le sonríe pícaramente guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la mujer frunciera su ceño

-Sabía que no lo haría gratis Starrk-miro a su compañero con una mirada de enojo

-Tranquila, obviamente esto iba a pasar Nell y de todos modos tenemos el dinero para pagarle a este hombre –le susurraba para que Grimmjow no los escuchara, por suerte no lo hizo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero….-le decía ella imitando el acto de su primo

-Así que requieren mis servicios los policías-El joven los miraba divertido sentado con una mano en la cadera y la otra apoyada en su barbilla.

-Si pero solo porque eres muy cercano a ese mafioso-le respondió la joven seriamente con las manos en las caderas.

-Aunque si me lo pides dulcemente lo haría gratis por ti preciosa-le sonríe pícaramente volviendo a guiñarle un ojo.

-Starrk, por favor -Nell mira a su compañero con el ceño fruncido después de haber escuchado lo último dicho por el hombre de cabellos azules.

-Está bien tranquila solo está bromeando, no es así ¿Señor Jaegerjaquez?-la sujeta por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No, la verdad lo digo enserio-le responde con una sonrisa luego mirando a la mujer.

-Bueno, entonces ¿si lo harás?- le pregunta Starrk ignorando lo que había dicho Grimmjow.

-Si por supuesto, obviamente aceptare el dinero ya que es mi trabajo-sonríe respondiéndole

-Lo sabía, así son todos los mercenarios-dice Nell con el ceño fruncido observándolo nuevamente

-Tranquila Srta. Policía, lo hare pero primeo debo hacer unas cosas antes de aceptar el trabajo, así que me tengo que ir-dice levantándose para salir , no sin antes dejarle el pago a la amable señora que lo había atendido anteriormente-Aquí tiene Bella dama y gracias estaba muy bueno todo

-Siempre a la orden Joven , que tenga un lindo día-le responde amablemente la señora recibiendo el dinero.

-¿Qué?-pregunta algo enfada la joven agente posicionando las manos en las caderas

-Si debo hacer unas cosas personales, por eso en este momento no podre-Le explicaba el joven observando su celular que marcaba las 11 am.

-¿A qué hora? -le pregunta Starrk cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a Grimmjow.

-En un edificio que está en una zona de construcción girando a la derecha, es preferible que sea en la tarde o en la noche – Les responde dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar .

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Nell siguiéndole con la mirada

-Porque así es más interesante –se acerca un poco al rostro de la joven viéndola intensamente con una sexy sonrisa a lo que esta se aleja un poco y lo mira frunciendo el ceño-Entonces nos veremos ahí agentes, a las 7:00 pm –le guiña un ojo

-De acuerdo-responde Starrk viendo como se aleja el hombre de ojos y cabellos azules.

-Espero no falte-le dice Nell viéndolo acercarse a la puerta

-No, por supuesto que no Srta. policía-se voltea y le guiña un ojo nuevamente y sale del lugar

-Qué hombre tan desagradable-dice entonces Nell cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquila prima, no te enojes con el hombre solo estaba siendo, un hombre-coloca una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-No me agrada, sabes el por qué y más aún porque es…-le dice ella recostándose de la barra

-Un mercenario, lo se tranquila pequeña, ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunta mirando el menú de la barra e ignorando a la joven.

-Starrk no me cambies el tema- le dice ella molesta con una venita a punto de explotar

-Hablemos de eso en otro momento, ¿ sí? Tengo mucha hambre te invito el desayuno, ¿qué quieres?

-Tienes razón, no es momento para hablar de eso ahora-le responde sentándose en la silla al frente de la barra-quiero 2 sándwiches y un café con leche grande

-Como desee Srta.-le responde con una reverencia su compañero-Vaya tienes hambre cierto hermosa?-le pregunta sorprendido al escuchar el pedido de ella-Señora. 4 sándwiches y 2 cafés con leche grandes por favor.

-Enseguida Joven Caballero-le responde amablemente la Señora buscando lo que pidió el hombre-aquí tienen que lo disfruten-les entrega su pedido

-Muchas gracias Sra.-tomando el pedido y sonriéndole a la mujer mayor-Aquí tiene Hermosa dama-le dice a la joven entregándole su pedido -Mmmm sabe muy bien, o es que tengo mucha hambre-dice con pedazos de sándwich en la boca.

-Sabe bien-le responde Nell tomando un sorbo de café-¿crees que este Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de verdad vaya al sitio que nos dijo?- Le pregunta mientras muerde con mucho gusto el primer sándwich ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su compañero por la forma en que se comía su alimento, según lo que observaban sus ojos se veía muy cómica y a la vez adorable no todas las mujeres comen como ella.

-Pues veremos cuando vayamos a la hora acordada –le respondió tomando un poco de café que a para su gusto estaba delicioso

-Me molesta tener que trabajar con este hombre- decía con mucho desagrado pero comiéndose con gusto su comida.

-Pero es la única persona que debe saber de este mafioso Nell- Starrk le daba mucha gracia ver a su prima enojada y comiendo

-Lo sé – dio un sorbo a su café quemándose la lengua-ouch me queme

-Jajajajaja estás comiendo muy rápido, ¿sabes que lo haces cuando te enojas?

-Lose – le respondió avergonzada pero con su ceño fruncido

Por las calles caminaba Grimmjow algunas cosas para su departamento pues necesitaba comida y ropa nueva ya que la suya ya estaba algo vieja. A pesar que les dijo a los 2 agentes que haría algo importante en realidad no era la gran cosa, sin embargo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en la oferta de esos 2

-Trabajar para la policía, parece interesante después de todo nunca lo he hecho pero investigar a Kisuke a sus espaldas es como traicionarlo-se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba a su departamento –pero, también ¿quisiera saber por qué piensan que está involucrado con esos casos?-en ese momento cuando entro a su departamento un pequeño gato blanco se le acerco pasando entre sus piernas- Hola gruñidos ¿cómo estás? –dejo las cosas en el suelo y se agacho a acariciar al pequeño animal –¡Estas creciendo pequeño! –Lo tomo en sus manos y se sentó en el sofá de la sala acariciando al pequeño que ronroneaba acostado en su pecho –Eres tan cariñoso pequeñín te dejare para que sigas durmiendo -dejó al gatito entre los cojines y se levantó para ir directo a su habitación pues tenía algo de sueño .Entro y se lanzó a su cama colocando una alarma a las 2 de las tarde para no seguir de largo-Mejor descanso ahora ya que después de todo tengo que ver a esos policías esta noche, sobre todo a la mujer de ojos miel que me miraba con mucha rabia , como me gustan las mujeres así –dijo sonriendo e imaginándose el rostro de la joven agente en el cafetín. Luego de eso se quedó dormido

-En otro lugar más preciso en el departamento de policía estaban reunidos la mayoría de los oficiales incluyendo a su jefa y su compañero.

-Srta. Nelliel -la llamo uno de los oficiales.

-Sí,¿ qué es lo que deseas Ulquiorra? –le pregunta a un joven delgado con la piel pálida como el papel, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que no poseían ninguna emoción-¿paso algo?- le mira curiosa.

-No, pero solo estamos esperando su orden para ir al lugar acordado por el mercenario –le respondió el sin ninguna muestra de emociones en su rostro pálido

-Si tranquilo, no te preocupes Ulquiorra ya iremos a encontrarnos con él-le responde Starrk al joven pelinegro.

-No deberían confiar en un hombre así-le contesta Ulquiorra firmemente

-Lo se Ulquiorra pero después de todo solo tenemos que ir a ver si ese mercenario se presenta en ese lugar-decía ella recostándose del espaldar de su silla

-De acuerdo –simplemente contesta ulquiorra alejándose.

-Siempre es así, con todos los años que han pasado y no cambia –le dice Starrk a Nell sentándose en el escritorio de ella

-Sí, pero así es él ya deberías haberte acostumbrado –responde Nell viendo unos documentos.

-Si pero ha crecido con nosotros y siempre, incluso cuando éramos unos niños fue así todo serio y sin sentimientos-le dice Starrk con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro.

-Ay Starrk, claro que si tienes sentimientos es solo que…-dijo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir

-Solo que, ¿qué?-levanta la mano en signo de pregunta

-Que no los demuestra-se detuvo mirando hacia arriba pensando y buscando las palabras correctas para responder- públicamente y físicamente-le responde con una sonrisa a su primo

-Sí, claro-le sonríe en modo de sarcasmo –"físicamente "jajaja-señala con los dedos entre comillas haciendo que ella se riera.

-Bueno, pero no es mala persona-le dijo sonriendo y colocándose las manos en la cintura.

-Por supuesto que no, sin embargo a simple vista si –le responde sarcástico y cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa

-Está bien Starrk-se rinde ella encogiéndose de hombros viendo como él se empezaba a reír levemente.

-Por cierto dentro de un rato deberíamos ir al sitio acordado por el mercenario Jaegerjaquez –le dice mientras se levanta del escritorio para ir hasta la ventana que daba hacia la calle.

-Ohhh es cierto, ¿qué hora es?-se sobresalta colocando los documentos de nuevo en la mesa .

-Son las 6.30 pm prima-le responde observando el reloj de su pulsera.

-En media hora es la reunión en el sitio acordado – dice levantándose de la silla

-Ciertamente, deberíamos ya ir agarrando camino,¿ no crees?- le responde a ella observándola desde la ventana.

-Si vamos ya, llama a los demás-afirma ella mientras toma la funda de su arma y se la pone en la cintura

-De acuerdo jefa- se empieza a preparar y llamando a todos –atención por favor necesitamos a 6 oficiales que nos acompañen – dice Starrk llamando a sus compañeros por un altavoz

-Aquí estoy Starrk- Le responde cierto hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro azabache

-Ohhh¡ eres muy rápido ulquiorra!, de acuerdo vamos ya-después de eso todos salieron en patrullas en parejas. Nell iba junto a Starrk en el asiento del copiloto.

En el cuarto de cierto hombre de ojos color turquesa se encontraba arreglándose para salir al lugar que acordó con los oficiales.

-Listo, supongo que ya estarán camino allá –dice mirándose al espejo y Luego bajando la cabeza para observar al minino recostarse en su pie izquierdo-No lo piensas gruñidos –al decir eso el pequeño animal maulló y así Grimmjow lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo deposito en el mueble, luego de eso salió del departamento, bajando las escaleras y saliendo a la calle .Decidió irse caminando ya que el lugar indicado no quedaba muy lejos ,más precisamente estaba a 1 cuadra de su departamento en línea recta. Así decidió caminar hacia allá, su reloj marcaba las 6 y ya estaba a nos metros del depósito vio que estaban llegando 2 autos de color negro, que según el distinguió uno de ellos como el auto que poseen la mujer policía y su compañero.

Antes de que llegasen, Grimmjow entro por la parte de atrás del lugar y se introdujo en aquel sitio prácticamente abandonado. Era un antiguo edificio abandonado que se usaba como depósito para la gente de Kisuke Urahara. Subió las escaleras al primer piso y espero a que los agentes entrasen al rato.

Nell se bajó del auto junto con Starrk y los otros oficiales que no poseían uniforme al igual que ellos sino que estaban vestidos formalmente. Pasaron por la puerta principal que era de hierro bastante oxidado y se introdujeron al lugar abandonado y oscuro. Subieron unas escaleras metálicas hasta el primer piso donde vieron una puerta de una habitación iluminada.

Nell sacó su arma con cuidado de su funda que poseía en la cintura de lado derecho y dándole una señal a Starrk y los demás para que sacaran sus armas. Caminaron acercándose hacia la puerta cuando en ese momento una silueta se asomó por esta misma.

-Holaaa agentes, ¡llegaron temprano! –Grimmjow se asomó por la puerta recostándose del marco y observando a los agentes – ¡Vaya! y vienen bien equipados ¿cierto?-dice mirando las armas apuntadas hacia el .

-Pues no podemos confiarnos de alguien como usted, que nos cita en un lugar como éste .Es mejor prevenir que lamentar –Responde Nell sin bajar su arma

-Vaya es Ud. bastante desconfiada Srta. Policía,¿ cierto?-dice Grimmjow sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos

-Ufff bastante diría yo-responde en esta ocasión Starrk apuntándolo

-Si me di cuenta –lo observa sonriendo divertido

-No confío en las personas como Ud.-vuelva hablar la joven policía sin dejar de apuntarlo

-¿En los mercenarios?-le pregunta observándola fijamente

-Exactamente –le responde entrecerrando los ojos

-Pues deberán confiar en mi si quieren que coopere con Ustedes para conseguir información de Kisuke Urahara.

-¿Así que si trabajaras con nosotros Jaegerjaquez ?–le pregunta Starrk sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-Sí, nunca he trabajado para la policía y me parece interesante además me pagaran – Le responde dirigiendo sus manos hacia los bolsillos.

-Por supuesto – Le responde Starrk si bajar el arma

-Entonces si- Finaliza Grimmjow sonriéndole

-¡Perfecto! ¿Nell que hacemos?-Sonríe preguntándole a su jefa

-Hasta que no nos dé información confiable, no podre aceptar simplemente-le responde ella sin dejar de apuntar al Hombre de ojos y cabellos azules.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta Starrk sin bajar su arma

-Tranquilos policías, pueden confiar en mi ahora mismo tengo información que les interesará, así que por favor bajen esas armas –dice levantando las manos.

-No, muchachos, esperen-les ordena Nell sin bajar su arma .

-Si tanto desconfías de mi podrías venir a cerciorarte de que digo la verdad, ¿eres su jefa cierto?-le recomendó con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Nell?-dice Starrk preocupado acercándose a ella sin dejar de observar al hombre frente a ellos

-Está bien muchachos bájenlas-les ordena mientras se acerca a Grimmjow con paso lento-¿Cuál es la información que tienes?-se para al frente de él observándolo fijamente.

-Tranquila, ya te la muestro en un momento solo déjame sacar el documento donde tengo tal información –le dice mientras revisa su bolsillo, pero en un rápido movimiento gira a Nell y la aprisiona con un brazo y apuntándola con una pistola que tenía en dicho bolsillo haciendo que los demás policías lo apuntaran de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces? suéltame maldito –dice Nell tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre que era bastante fuerte.

-¡Suéltala y baja tu arma Jaegerjaquez! – le ordenó Starrk mientras le apuntaba.

-No, bájenla Uds. si no quieren que le pase algo a este hermoso rostro, ¿no es así Srta Policía? –les sugiere con una sonrisa socarrona y acercándose al oído de Nell.

-¡MALDITO!, te dije que la sueltes, o te disparo-vuelve a decir el policía mirándolo con furia y sin bajar su arma.

-NO, STARRK –le grita Nell

-Pero Nell él… - la mira confundido aun sin bajar la pistola

-Bájenlas, hagan lo que él dice – les ordena un poco más calmada

-Nell-Niega con la cabeza Starrk sin obedecer la orden que le acababa de dar su prima y sin bajar aún el arma.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-le grita Nell nuevamente viendo como el la bajaba con dificultad.

-Está bien, no te atrevas hacerle daño infeliz-baja el arma lentamente y a regañadientes viendo el rostro de su prima.

-Tranquilos, no le hare nada al menos que me lo pida –dice llevándose a rastras a la mujer –ven camina con cuidado y sin hacer un movimiento en falso-le dice mientras entra a la habitación con una Nell bastante enojada.

-Tranquilos estaré bien –les dice sonriendo mientras se cierra la puerta, dejando a un Starrk y a los demás policías observando la puerta cerrada muy preocupados.

-MIERDA…-es lo único que dice Starrk mientras patea la puerta

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Bueno chamitos y chamitas, este es el primer cap de esta historia que espero que le haya gustado no sean malos conmigo ya que es mi primer fic y lo hice con mucho cariño para los que adoran a estos personajes. Por favor espero sus Reviews.**

 **Atte. Kotone Suwabe**


End file.
